


My Star

by lilacjun



Series: Delightful memories [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacjun/pseuds/lilacjun
Summary: Renjun who is a science lover and Jeno who is his supportive boyfriend who will always understand him.





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing a fluff, i find jeno cute here, he is a babie, anyways i love renjun being so inlove with stars
> 
> (i think this what happens when you write an au at 2 am)

 

Renjun carefully opened the door not wanting to wake up his boyfriend, Jeno, who is sleeping peacefully on their couch with glasses on.

 

"This boy i swear to god." Renjun whispered and placed his reflectors,telescope,binoculars and blanket on his desk. Renjun carefully removed Jeno's glasses but it didn't work, he woke Jeno up.

"Junie? I'm sorry i fell asleep, did you eat already? how's the--" Renjun shushed Jeno, "It's okay Jen, Yes i ate already, and yeah i saw some interesting things too" Renjun placed a kiss on Jeno's forehead

"Good to know junie" Jeno closed his eyes and hugged his boyfriend, Renjun hugged back, " did you eat dinner already? don't tell me you played all day again?" Renjun rise a brow at Jeno, Jeno laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, i promise not to skip lunch and dinner again--" Jeno stopped realizing he did skip lunch too, Renjun sighs, "Get up we're going to eat" Jeno scratches his nape "I'm sorry" Renjun just smile, "Hmm please bare that in your mind, Jeno, Okay? next time you did this again, I'll leave--" Before Renjun finished his threat, Jeno hugged him, "No i promise, please i swear" Jeno snuggles into the shorter's neck, "Fine, let's go I'll feed you" Renjun waddled to the kitchen with Jeno on his body not wanting to let him go, "Sit here and wait" Renjun said and kissed Jeno on his forehead.

 

  
_I'm so lucky to have you._

 

 

Jeno admiring Renjun who is preparing food for him.

"Renjun-a, i love you" Jeno smiled and adored his boyfriend, "I love me too" Renjun replied, Jeno just laughed and wait for his boyfriend.

  
Renjun started to feed Jeno, "Renjun-a you don't have schedule tomorrow right?" Jeno asked while munching his food, Renjun hummed, "Let's go star gazing at rooftop, it's been a while since we did that, i missed you blabbering about stars" Renjun smiled at his boyfriend's act, "Sure, i missed you asking about stars too, first finish your food and let's go to sleep, I'm kinda tired..." Renjun said whispering the end. Jeno frowned, "Hey do not frown" Renjun put down the chopstick and cupped Jeno's face, "I don't deserve you" Jeno said frowning, Renjun chuckled, "don't say that, doesn't mean that I'm tired is I'm not going to take care of my lovely beautiful boyfriend, okay?" Renjun assured Jeno, Jeno nods and Renjun smiled.

  
\---

  
"Injun-a! I love it here! it's so cold and calming!" Jeno shouts like it's not 11:30 pm, "Jeno your voice! and don't act like you don't know our rooftop" Renjun shushed him and placed the instruments, Jeno who placed down the mat and blankets.

"Jun, come here" Jeno tapped the seat on his side cuddling with the blanket, Renjun who is still fixing the instruments didn't resist his cute boyfriend and left the instruments alone there.

"Cuddling the blanket instead of me?" Renjun pouts, Jeno laughed, "Since when you act like that jun?" Jeno asked laughing while pulling his lover to a cuddling session.  
"i don't know i just felt like doing it" Renjun chuckled and places his head on Jeno's shoulder and the other placed his head on top of Renjun's head, "Junie remember that day i saw you at the library reading about constellation?" Jeno asked, "All of sudden? Yes, of course, that's the day when you started to like me" Jeno blushed "uhh-yeah yeah and because you looked so precious... the way you looked at the stars, your eyes glistens when you start talking about science, and here's me don't know any science, even though I'm not that good at science, i will be always here to support you to understand you at your science" Jeno ended his sentence and placed a kiss on Renjun's nose, "You don't panic anymore, you improved at your words, you can now express your feelings to me Jeno.. I'm proud of you" Renjun attacked Jeno with a hug and caused them to fall back, They both laughed and sat up, "Really? i did that?" Jeno can't believe to himself, "Yes you did Jeno, I will always understand you, help you, support you and love you" Renjun kissed Jeno's nose and smiled.

  
"Thank you Renjun for everything" Jeno kissed him on his lips and smiled at satisfaction.

  
They both looked up at the sky,enjoying their warmth, talking about endless science and sharing kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i kinda half awww and half cringe while writing this haha, leave a kudos if you liked this au •3-
> 
>  


End file.
